I Would Rather
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: He thought he intriguing, she thought him annoying. He wanted to bring her into his world, she wanted nothing to do with him. But when events in Kagome's past come back to haunt her, she seeks refuge in a place she said she would never go. That was straight into Edward Cullen's arms.
1. Chapter 1

**I Would Rather...**

**Pairing: Kagome/Edward**

**Summery:** He thought he intriguing, she thought him annoying. He wanted to bring her into his world, she wanted nothing to do with him. But when events in Kagome's past come back to haunt her, she seeks refuge in a place she said she would never go. That was straight into Edward Cullen's arms.

* * *

As if being forced to uproot and move to America wasn't enough she found she had a stalker. Even worse?

He wasn't human.

She grit her teeth as she sat in the school library, a math book open to a random page, her hand clenching around the pencil in her hand. She knew he was there and he knew that she knew that he knew she knew he was there.

Oh lord.

She closed her eyes, already feeling the headache building.

Why did she have to open her big mouth?

If only she had kept her big trap shut instead of gapping at the clearly non human family and muttering out the words that would damn her.

"What are you?" It had barely been a whisper but they had all clearly heard it and she had been whisked off to get a 'tour of the school' before her first official day of school.

Instead she had been whisked away, reminding her of Kouga when he had kidnapped her, to their family home and questioned.

She had met the heads of the family, been grilled as to what she was and how she knew what they were.

Long story short?

She knew they were vampires, they knew she was a miko and they had agreed to stay out of each others way.

To bad Eddie either didn't get the memo or didn't care.

"I know you're there." Her voice was low and tired. She hadn't been sleeping well then again who could knowing someone was watching your every freaking move. Too bad she had promised never to blast them with her powers because Edward needed it.

It seemed, to her, that it would be the only way to get it through his thick head that she wanted nothing to do with him or his kind. Nope.

She was done with that part of her life.

Done.

She just wanted to be a normal girl. Go to a normal high school to get a normal diploma then go to a normal college and get a normal degree in something normal.

Maybe even date a normal guy and settle down in a normal house and have a normal family.

Emphasis on the normal parts.

But no! Edward had to declare her his 'singer' whatever that meant, and stalk the hell out of her. She had tired talking some sense into his family, asking them to get him to leave her alone but no.

They encouraged it.

They said it was normal!

Tch, yeah for them stalking a human might be normal but for her it was not and it was getting on her nerves. Big time.

He stalked over to her, no pun intended, seemingly melting from the shadows of the bookcases that surrounded her. His deep golden eyes, reminding her of an at most times endeared half demon from her past, locked on her.

He looked at her like Shippo and Rin used to look at the candy bars she brought back from her time.

Like a rare treat that needed to be devoured before it was taken away.

Though luck for him, she was not a candy bar nor did she want to be devoured. No, she just wanted to be left alone. The way he towered over her his hands resting on the back of her chair made her shiver.

She glared as he smiled down at her, a smile that would have most other girls goo at his feet. She wasn't most other girls, she had seen better, had been on the receiving end of much better and alluring gazes.

She would not lie, he was attractive, very much so and he knew it. Half the female population of the town lusted after him since he was the only single Cullen. His 'siblings' had all paired off and he was the only eligible bachelor. Too bad he had never shown even the slightest bit of interest in anyone.

Before her.

Oh the rumors were horrid but they didn't get under her skin. After being the sick girl for all of her junior high school she could handle being the mysterious girl who had ensnared the poor Edward Cullen into her deceitful web.

Honestly did these kids have nothing better to do than make up rumors? They were here to learn not to slander others. If only they knew the blood sweat and tears she had shed to just be able to go to school...

"Humans..." It was a low disappointed word and she hadn't even realized she had let it slip from her lips.

Edward merely tightened his grip on her chair, this was why he was attracted to her. She intrigued him, called to him and baffled him. She was like a puzzle box, he wanted so desperately to figure her out yet she fought him every step of the way.

It made the challenge that much more alluring.

That much more addicting.

With a dark grin he leaned over his breath fanning over her face making her jerk back in the chair. He chuckled as she glared up at him and moved so she was leaning on the table facing him. The only thing between them was the chair she had been previously sitting in.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. He merely leaned closer towards her, his fingers digging into the wood as he heard her heartbeat speed up if only a bit.

"I just want to be close to you..." His voice was low and smooth and it washed over her, had she been anyone else she would have been aroused and entranced.

She merely huffed a light blush staining her cheeks. "Well, I just want to be left alone." He frowned as he took in her small form. While she had told them she was a miko and that she had experience with demons she had told them no more.

It was easy to see her encounters with things more than human had left their marks on her. In more ways than one. It upset him that she would let her past experiences with things that went bump in the night make her jaded.

What had they done to her?

"Let me in." His voice was low and his body was leaning over the back of the chair so that she could feel it suck in her body heat.

She scoffed. "I would rather-" She gasped as he lunged forward and captured her lips in a bruising kiss that reminded her that while he looked human he was not.

Her powers sparked to life as if trying to remind him she was not some simple human.

She had bite.

* * *

**Kage's Note:** I hope you guys like it. I've been itching to post this along with the others we have done so bad. Yuki's been UBBER busy with work and next week I work six days so I figure I'd post this as is. That way once Yuki gets a chance she can work on chapter two and then we can both work on chapter three and etc when we get the chance! So please regard us kindly!

**Yuki Note:** Sooo we seem to be in twilight...or vampire mode.. I came up with the idea since Kage wanted something darkish...so this is what came out...^^ Kage wrote the first chapter, and I am gonna write the second. So give Kage some nice comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

Dark blue eyes were on fire as they glared at the startled male across from her. Old feelings and wounds were torn open.

"Don't you ever take such liberties with me again Cullen. Ever." She quickly gathered her things and left the library her aura raging around her as she slammed the door shut.

Not giving a flying fuck about the shocked stares and whispers that trailed after her.

How dare he?!

How dare he do that!

It reminded her of all the times that others had taken her will away...had forced her to do what they wanted her to do.

It made her feel helpless and she vowed, blood dripping down her arm, that she would never let a man do that to her again.

Regardless of the race or status.

She was not a thing, a toy to be played with and tossed away when broken.

She was a person dammit and she would not be forced into anything, ever again.

Shocked golden eyes gazed after the small human female, his whole body was on fire. It tore through him, prickles of pain wove over every inch of his skin before slowly fading.

He let out a strangled breath, more habit than anything, and leaned heavily on the table she had been sitting on only moments before.

He knew he deserved it, he had stolen a kiss from her. Something he never would have done, he was a gentleman, yet there was something about her...

It made him need her, crave her...want to posses every part of her...

So he had lunged, hoping against hope that it would convince her he was serious about her, that he needed to be with her.

It had blown up in his face.

Pushed her further away and he had been on the bed end of her powers...

"Damnit." His eyes lost their golden hue as he stalked out of the library and left the school grounds cursing his damn impulses.

x-X-X

Alice sighed as she watched her brother walk into the door, she could tell he didn't want to talk but if Kagome was going to part of their family he needed to listen to her.

'Edward'

Edward turned towards her, his eyes were still dark. He was still annoyed for acting on impulse earlier and wanted to be left alone to his thoughts.

'We need to talk...'

Edward continued up to his room, as if he wasn't listening to to Alice.

'If you want her to be apart of our family you better listen to me Edward Masen!'

Edward paused, a sigh coming to his lips, "What is it Alice."

Sighing Alice glared at him from the bottom of the stairs hands on her hips, 'We need to talk if you keep being impulsive like you did today she is going to run...'

This caught Edwards attention as he quickly turned to look at his sister, eyes wide in panic, "Run? She is going to run?"

Alice nodded, and spoke out loud to him, "If you keep being impulsive she will run...run and hide..." she paused giving him a sad look, " And she will hide where neither of us can find her..."

If his heart still beat in his chest he knew it would have stopped that very second.

"So All I have to do is make sure I back off on kissing her and touching her?" He didn't want to back off on being around her, he didn't think he could do that.

Alice gave him a look, that are you kidding me' look. He sighed running his hands through copper hair and let out a frustrated groan.

"Never took you for a closet pervert Eddie." He grit his teeth as Emmett entered the room a smirk on his face as Rose clung to his waist.

"Oh, I knew he was. He's one of those closet perverts." Rose tossed him a knowing smirk. He huffed but didn't deny it.

Rose merely gave a chuckle and ran a hand through her long blonde hair tossing it over her shoulder.

"I guess I could help out, though it is fun to see you stumble around like a moron...I don't want you to scare her off...you'd never stop sulking then..." He merely gave her a strained smile, knowing that in her own way that she worried about him and wanted him to be happy.

Even if she had to offer it with a snipe or two, then again what we're sisters for?

* * *

**Yuki Note: There...Chapter two. Enjoy...I am going to go type another chapter for something else. Read and Review!**

**Kage AN: Hope you guys liked it! We're on a roll baby!**  
**This updating...I like it.**  
**ANOTHER!**


End file.
